The Big Bad Wolf
by KlausNCaroline
Summary: This story begins the morning after the events in Season 3 Episode 15
1. Chapter 1

{Ring Tone}

"Everytime I close my eyes

It's like a dark paradise

No one compares to you"

"Hello?"

"Caroline, it's me Bonnie"

"What's wrong? Is your mom doing ok? What happen?"

"Everything is ….. well she's a Vampire. So I haven't decided how

I am feeling yet. That's not why I called though"

"What did you want to tell me?"

I could hear Bonnie let out a burst of air into the phone before she spoke

"We need you as bait…again…for Klaus"

"What?, Why am I ALWAYS the bait..SERIOUSLY?"

"Car you know he has a thing for you and…."

My anger had risen to the top at this point, I had done enough.

"I won't do it!" I cut in mid-sentence

"Car, please..listen!"

"You know, he wouldn't trust me anyway. I did just distract him last night. You know the fool me once saying?"

"I have the feeling he would forgive you faster than you think"

I let out a scream at the top of my lungs like a spoiled child, minus kicking my feet.

"FINE!" I said hearing it echo in my head.

"Thanks Caroline, just think you are doing this for everyone..even you"

"Funny it seems more and more these days these things have nothing to do with me and more about others personal agendas"

It was quite on both sides for a few minutes before Bonnie spoke again.

"Car, just find out how to kill him and we can be done with being errand girls"

"Fine…and Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry about your mom, let me know if you need me"

"I will, talk to you later"

"bye"

I set the phone on my night stand and got up and walked over to the mirror. Staring into my own eyes wondering just why I keep throwing myself under the bus. Why am I always the one who gets used? I do it to myself I guess, I made the decision to say yes. I let out a sigh "Stupid, stupid, stupid" I said to myself in the mirror. "Well" I said as I straightened up in front of the mirror. "Lets do this!"

Klaus's house was bigger then I remembered but still as beautiful as what I first thought. When I got to his door it wasn't till then that I was completely scared. I mean if I am being honest I just tried to help take down his family NBD right? "URG" I let out and turned around to walk away. This is ridiculous, he will kill me!

"Caroline?" I heard a low voice say behind me

I turned to see HIM standing in his doorway. He did not look happy, yet he did not look angry.

He just looked..Klausy? I kept my eyes on him as I walked back to stand face to face with him.

"Morning" I let out cheerfully

"So, little red riding hood has come to see the big bad wolf?" He asked in a very malicious tone.

"I did come to see you." Is the only thing I could get out. I didn't know where to go with his red riding hood reference.

"Id invite you in but I am sure this will be a quick conversation so excuse my manners by not doing so." He spoke every word like each one was meant to hurt me.

"Well, not that quick" I said while brushing by him and letting myself inside. Caroline WHAT are you doing. If I had a penny for every time I asked myself that I'd be a…. I froze in place as Klaus moving like a snake was in front of me in a second. His eyes dark and face were emotionless.

I will not back down, I will not back down. It seemed easier said than done right now.

"Hear me out, please?" I said trying to make my words as seductive as possible.

"Give me one reason why I should allow you to speak at all after what you did last night!"

He snapped out so coldly that it made me shiver.

"Because, well… I am sorry" I looked up to meet his eyes again and this time they were not dark. Yes, it worked like kryptonite! I let out a giggle on the inside.

He motioned his hand for me to sit down so I did. Gently touching the velvet of the chair with my fingertips. He sat across from me with his arms folded, keeping his eyes on me like I was his prey. Wow, this guy is shut up like fort knox.

"Go on" was all he said

I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"You have killed many people for your own gain and threatened people I love" I spoke never taking my eyes off his. He said nothing.

"I hate you because of what you made Tyler. I did what I felt was right in the moment, in a single moment. I had the chance to make all my anger and hatred toward you go away."

I took my eyes off his and looked down at my shoes. This was not going the way I had planned, I was supposed to be seducing him not being real. I couldn't stop the words though. I looked back up at him his face and body language the same.

"My anger though was not just towards you. It was towards Damon for using me and hurting my friends, it was for Katherine for using me as her pawn and killing me, it was for my mother for not seeing me as her little girl and for my dad for seeing me as a monster."

I sat there for a moment and just traced his face with my eyes. No change, it was like I wasn't even talking. It felt good though to talk, I felt free. This was the first time in a long time I felt free and I went with it.

"I realized something Klaus. We are all a lot alike, aren't we? Are any of us worse than the other? Damon used me to sleep with and as a blood bag. He killed Lexi, Abby, Jeremy, Alaric, tried to kill Bonnie and did kill countless others. He forced Elena against her will twice to take his blood to make her a Vampire."

My words were flowing at this point and I couldn't stop them.

"So why are people not trying to kill Damon? What have you done that Damon has not? Damon seems just as dangerous to me!"

I flung myself back into the chair and crossed my arms and locked eyes with him. Did I seriously just say Klaus wasn't that bad? Did I just come to a realization? Are we all the Villain than? Or are we in the grey being Vampires?

It felt like an hour before he spoke.

"Do you believe that?" He said his tone more hopeful sounding

"I do" I said uncrossing my arms and leaning towards him.

"I don't trust you!" He snapped while standing up.

I stood up quickly and met him eye to eye. Our bodies almost touching I could smell his cologne. I shut my eyes for a moment and took in his smell. CAROLINE! Snap out of it, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler..keep it on repeat.

"Please leave, now" He said walking to the front door and opening it.

"Klaus, I really.."

He cut me off as he put his hand out to silence me. "ENOUGH!" he snapped out the maliciousness back in his voice.

I looked him in the eyes one last time before walking out his door. His eyes were so dark and the walls still up.


	2. Chapter 2

Slipping into my car I slammed the door closed so hard it made cracks in the window. What's wrong with me? Why am I so angry? I know.. its Klaus, it's his fault! He aggravates me and every time I see him I want to stomp him out like a bug. I went in there so nice and sweet and he didn't even believe me. He's got issues. Actually his ISSUES have ISSUES. I nodded to myself while grabbing my phone and opening up a text to Bonnie.

_Bon, Klaus smelled foul play a mile away. Knew it wouldn't work. Tell Elena Damon needs to find a new play toy to do his bidding. I am out of this!_

I headed home screeching my tires in Klaus's drive way, smiling that I left skid marks.

When I arrived home my mom wasn't there yet. So I went to my room and laid out on my bed to clear my head. Why is it that I cannot get Klaus out of my thoughts? He must have compelled me, that is the only logic that I will believe. He has compelled me to think he's a Saint and that I should run off with him to Rome. Why else am I making excuses to why he isn't THAT bad? I held my hands over my eyes to make it totally dark and before long I was asleep.

"_Caroline, you look absolutely ravishing tonight" Klaus said with so much love in his voice it made my cheeks warm. _

_I slid my hand into his and tugged him closer to me so that we were face to face. I gently touched my lips to his and caressed them gently. I could feel him smile and I fell into him keeping my eyes on his face._

"_Klaus?" I asked playing with his shirt buttons._

"_Yes, Sweet Heart?"_

"_Will you promise me that we can stay here, forever? Everyday forever?" I watched his eyes as he gently pulled me around to where I was facing him._

"_Caroline, wherever you want to stay we will stay. Your happiness is the most important thing to me. You know that, you know it consumes me the love I have for you."_

_I leaned my forehead in so that it was touching his. So silent that it could barely be heard I whispered "I know"_

I shot out of bed quicker than I have ever moved in my life. "PURE EVIL" I screamed He did compel me! Now he has me DREAMING of him. I glanced over at the clock 8:00pm Well if he wouldn't fess up Id find him and make him fess up. He doesn't trust me, well I don't trust him! I stormed out of the house with my eyes set on one place…Klaus's house.

Pulling up there were no cars in the drive like there was this morning. I paid it no mind; I was a woman on a mission. I boldly knocked on the door and it quickly opened.

"hmm I thought I smelled trash" Rebekah said while doing her best impression of holding her breath.

"I need to speak with Klaus..NOW!" I snapped I was in no mood for her games.

"Well, you will have to wait. He went out for a drink. I can't imagine though anything you have to say is that important so I won't take a message."

She slammed the door in my face leaving me a bit angrier then I was before I arrived.

A drink huh? Well Mystiq Grill here I come.

The Grill was packed tonight and probably a good thing. No one will hear me screaming at him. I pushed thru the crowd to reach the bar when who do I see? Mr. GUILTY of compelling innocent women KLAUS.

"HOW DARE YOU" I snapped out while poking a finger at his back. Klaus leisurely swiveled around in his chair to look his accuser in the face.

"Hello, it's me. Woman you COMPELLED!"

He raised an eye brow and cocked his head to one side. In a snake like hiss let out. "There you go making assumptions again"

"Assumptions? So you deny that you have compelled me? You deny that you are forcing me to dream about you? Of all the evil things I…"

Klaus cut in "You dream about me?" He asked his tone going very soft and a smile curling up the side of his face

"Oh don't you deny it! I don't dream about you, you MAKE me dream about you!"

I was having a hard time controlling myself from smacking him. He was about to get what was coming to him. I pulled up my hand but he caught it mid air.

"Caroline, is this a game?"

"No it's not a game, you compelled me!" I lunged at him again and this time he used both hands to hold my shoulders.

"Caroline, I have no need to compel you love and even if I wanted too…"

"I KNEW IT" I interrupted He gently placed a finger to my lips.

"I wouldn't be able to because you are on vervain love"

Realization just washed all over my face. This was my what have I done moment? What was I thinking? Oh no, oh no. What can you do in these situations? Act like you have had too many. I started laughing hysterically while holding my stomach.

"Gotcha" I said while slapping him on the back and pulling up in the chair next to him. He looked at me in unbelief and surprise.

"Caroline?" He said quietly

"Yes?" I said smiling like an idiot

"You're holding my hand pretty tightly" I looked down to see it. My fingers intertwined with his. I immediately let go and smacked my head onto the bar. Turning slightly towards him I said "Klaus?"

He raised an eyebrow

"Just forget you saw me tonight." I started to move off my chair to leave when he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know if you are drunk, crazy or all the above but if you are the first then I would appreciate if you would let me take you home. " He said in a very gentle tone.

Well I had to make him believe it so

"Thanks" Is all I said while we walked out of the Grill.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus reached for the passenger door and opened it while gently placing his hand under my arm and helping me up into his car. When I was seated I reached out to close the door however he was already reaching over me gently gliding his hand across me to secure my seatbelt.

"I am a Vampire Klaus" I let out in annoyance

He ignored me and shut the passenger door. I watched him walk in front of the car his face again showing no emotion. He slid in the driver's seat and while turning on the ignition said "It will still hurt if you fly out the window if we got hit by another car"

"I wouldn't die though" I said rolling my eyes

"Is that the point Caroline? You don't make precautions to not getting hurt because you know you won't die? Or do you not take precautions because you want to get hurt?"

I shrugged. This was getting too deep for me. I mean seriously hurt or not to be hurt that is the question. Are we in poetry class? I let out a sigh

"I care that you not get hurt" He said almost in a whisper as he pulled out of the parking space and started on the road.

It was quite for a few miles. I had no response to what he said and he had nothing else to say to me. Where do you go with that? He cares that I am not hurt, he Fancies me. Who does he think he is MR. DARCY?

"What's with your chivalry crap?" I said not taking my eyes off the road.

"You think me being a gentleman is crap?" His voice was holding back from snapping.

"I think there's only one reason a guy is chivalrous and it's to get in my pants" I said rubbing my forehead.

"So if I wanted this "pants" stuff from you, couldn't I have just drained you of vervain and compelled you to be my lover?"

"You could have but it would take too much time" I scoffed

"Caroline, I have gotten nothing from you emotionally or physically and I am still a gentleman to you. I don't want you for one night; I want you for a companion for our life time"

I didn't say anything back as I looked down at my hands and started playing with my fingers. It is true that I have done nothing but fight him off and he has still treated me like a lady.

"The other night when you came to the realization that I had betrayed you, why didn't you kill me?" I said not looking up from my hands

"You ask about my weakness?" He said softly

"I wouldn't call it a weakness" I said looking up to see his face. "You showed me compassion"

He tightly gripped the steering wheel like he was trying to control something.

"You're angry?" I asked

He looked over at me confused while saying "I am not angry"

"Ok" is all I said while I took my eyes off his face to look down at my hands again.

"I never want to intentionally hurt you Caroline. I was angry you betrayed me however that does not change how I feel about you. That is my weakness. Any other person would have been gone on the spot." He said while turning onto my street.

"I don't blame you Caroline for betraying me. I have hurt you and your friends. I sort of expected it I guess. You do not owe me any manners when it comes to my emotions. I understand how you see me" He finished while pulling up in front of my house.

In a second he was at my door opening it and placing one hand out for me to take. I gently placed my hand in his and electricity shot thru my hand. I looked him in the eye accusingly. He just smiled and I stepped down out of the car. Why is it that he confuses me? He always has me trying to guess, is this real or am I getting the wool pulled over my eyes? I go with deception because it's the only thing that makes sense to me.

When we reached my door he gently took my hand up towards his face as if to kiss it but he did not. He placed his other hand over it and just said "I am sorry for hurting you, I want to make it right and hope for the day you let me show you who I really am"

"Thanks for bringing me home" Was all I said as I pulled my hand from the grasp of his and walked in and shut the door. Leaving him standing on the porch.

I laid my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes. Trying to force all non-Klaus things into my mind so that when I dreamt tonight it would not be about him.

{Beep,Beep,Beep}

Noooooooooo it's too early I thought when I heard the alarm clock. I threw my pillow at it to knock it off the dresser.

"Caroline" I heard my mom yell from the bottom of the stairs

"I am leaving, have a good day at school"

"Bye mom" I shouted back as I tossed my feet from the bed to the floor.

I had forgotten all about today. I will get to keep my mind off of him who shall not be named because I Caroline Forbes will be planning a decade dance. I smiled inwardly while I looked for the best outfit to do this in. "Yes" I said out loud "Today will be a good day"

When I got to school I quickly searched the halls for Bonnie. I had not heard back from her yesterday so I hope everything is ok. I will have to go over and check on her mom and how she's handling everything.

I made my way to the gym and when I entered everyone stopped and stared at me. A smirk crawled onto my face, yes today is a good day. Everyone then turned their eyes to the "other" blonde in the center of the room. Rebekah I scowled as I stormed over to her.

"What are you doing?" I snapped out at her

"Just making sure the 20's decade dance is perfect" She said with a devious smile on her face.

"20's?" I shouted "Its 70's" I said looking around but seeing no sign of 70's anything.

"What have you done?" I said stepping closer to her.

All she did was smile and cross her hands in front of her. This was worse than no response at all.


	4. Chapter 4

I took a step closer to Rebekah and crossed my arms as well. "Aren't you a bit old to be in High School?" I asked not hiding the pleasure it gave me to say that out loud.

"Age is only a number" She snarled back

"That's a typical response from someone of your age" I said while giving her my best smile

"I'll see you in 100 years and then we will see who is the oldest cheerleader in MF" She scoffed "Because lets me honest Caroline, that's all you were meant to be"

Ouch, that one stung a little. She doesn't need to know that though.

"You're such a waste of time" I said while making my most dramatic exit

"Yes, go run off now and plan your next 100 decade dances" She said giggling while she watched me exit

They say words only hurt when they are true and even though I don't really believe that saying, I find it true now. What have been my plans out of High School? Marriage, kids and a home with a white picket fence. Sitting back with my friends talking about me being Miss MF back in the day. Sitting on the porch drinking ice tea with my loving husband. I reached up and wiped away the tear that was falling on my face. That was my dream before I became a Vampire. That was what was going to happen. But now, everything has changed…

I needed to see a friend and since she was not here, I will go to her.

I pulled up to Abby's house and shut off the car. I saw Bonnie sitting on the porch with her mom. Smiling and talking to her then turning to wave when she saw me. I immediately forgot about myself and remembered just what Abby had been thru and what Bonnie had been thru.

"Caroline" Bonnie said while jumping up out of her seat to welcome me.

I ran up and gave her a hug while asking "How are you?"

"We are still trying to take hold of what happen and move forward" She said looking down at her mom who was starting to stand up.

"Thank you for being so supportive Caroline" Abby said with a smile

"That's what friends are for" I said smiling at Bonnie

Bonnies face suddenly saddened as she looked over at Abby. "Can we have a minute alone mom?" she said while walking over to sit back down

"I was just going to go down and look at my garden" Abby said while making her way off the porch steps.

"What is wrong now?" I asked sitting down next to Bonnie

"Everything" She said while watching her mom walking to the garden

"Spill" was all I said

"I can't get over my anger at Damon. Why are we always the pawn pieces in their game of save Elena at all costs?" She said turning to look at me

"I am tired of being pushed around and told what to do and now when I feel I can't take anymore, they give me more"

"More what? " I said slowly

"Damon tricked Rebekah and they found out how to kill the Originals. There is still white oak and when they find it, they will take them all out."

"All? I mean do we really need to take out all?" I said taking my eyes off Bonnies face

"You know they feel that no one is safe with the Originals anywhere close by. "

"No one is safe or someONE is not safe?" I asked not expecting an answer.

"I know what you mean" she said

"I love Elena, I do. However a lot of our problems were not caused by Originals but Vampires in general." I said while watching Abby in her garden

We both agreed and both felt like pawns in the Salvatore's personal agendas.

"Starting today I am not going to be told what to do. I am tired of being pushed around" Bonnie said while standing up

Out of reflex I stood up as well and put my hand on her shoulders.

"Bonnie, no one should blame you for standing up for yourself"

"I know what friends are for" she said in an almost whisper

"I know you do Bonnie" I said smiling at her

"I am sorry I wasn't there for you and that I turned my back on you" She said starting to cry

I pulled her in for a hug and said "I understand and I was never angry at how you reacted"

Bonnie looked up at me and said "If there's anything I can do ever, I will be there!"

"I am glad you said that" I said while starting to walk down the porch steps. I looked up at Bonnie and she was looking at me waiting for me to speak again.

"Because there's a decade dance tonight and we are both going stag!"

She smiled and said "I'll be there, 20' theme right?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes, unfortunately 20's theme"

"Tell your mom I said if she needs anything to call, I have to go get a dress for tonight" I said while slipping into my car.

You know that feeling when you HAVE to buy something you don't want to buy. It is almost like it physically hurts you to buy it. I mean don't get me wrong I LOVE shopping however being forced to buy is just not much fun.

I pulled into "Retro Wear" the only place to get any suitable dress for any decade.

I knew in my mind what I was going to wear; I am a flapper dress girl all the way.

Walking in I listened to the bells on the door announce my arrival. The store was divided by each decade. It felt like you were walking into the past.

When I reached the 20's isle I started looking thru all the dresses. I am a very quick shopper, I know what I want and can easily skim thru. Yellow…eh no. blue..maybe. Red…more than likely yes. I took both dresses off the rack and took them to the dressing room. The first one I tried on was the red. I stepped out of the dressing room to the full length mirrors. I spinned around and jumped watching the dress move with my body. This was a fun dress; I could definitely see myself in the 20's. I took one last look before I decided; this was definitely the dress for me.

I paid for it then skipped out the door doing a little spin on my way out.

{SMACK}

My dress was on the ground as I quickly scampered to pick it up and get myself together before apologizing to who I ran into. Gently laying the dress over my arm I stood up and said "I am sorry I.."

My jaw dropped in surprise. "It's alright Sweet Heart, you seem excited" he said giving me a warm smile

"I bought a dress for tonight's dance and for the first time I am excited about it..I was angry at first" I said smiling back at him

"Why were you angry about a dance, if you don't mind me asking?" He said the smile never leaving his face.

"Well, it was SUPPOSE to be a 70's dance and your sister took it away from me and made is a 20's. I did my best to fight for it but, well you know Rebekah." I said with a smirk

"All too well" He answered back his face going from a smile to emotionless.

"I won't take any more of your time then, I am sure you want to get ready for your night." He said while bowing out

"Thanks and sorry again for running into you" I said embarrassment on my face.

"Always a pleasure to run into you Caroline" He said with a smile before turning to walk the other way

I watched him for a moment as he walked away. I smiled, at nothing in particular. I just smiled to smile.


	5. Chapter 5

I took a look at myself in the mirror. Yes, I definitely could have lived in the 20's, no doubt in my mind about that. I twirled around in the dress again like I did at the store. I can't explain why or how but when I put this dress on it is just instantly fun.

I ran down stairs at the sound of the doorbell. "Bonnie" I shouted. She was wearing a white flapper dress with her hair all done up in jewels. "Are you ready for a night to remember?" I asked her shutting the door behind me.

"As long as it's a positive night to remember" She said with a half-smile

I understood her meaning all too well.

Walking up to the school I could barely hear the music. People were already having fun, that was a given. We opened the gym doors and I froze in place.

"Caroline?" Bonnie questioned "I thought you said 20's?" She said looking down at hers and then looking at my flapper dress.

The whole gym was colored in bright bold colors. There was a disco ball in the middle of the room and everyone was dressed in platforms and minis. Some of the guys had side burns and huge hair. I smiled while listening to the DJ play Bee Gees "How Deep is You Love"

Klaus I thought to myself. I don't know how I know for certain but I do. This has Klaus flare all over it.

"Who would have done this?" Bonnie asked

"No clue" I lied

"Let's go mingle!" I shouted while grabbing her by the arm

The night was going great and the happiness that I feet Klaus had brought me was un deniable. He is always doing things that take me by surprise.

Hands quickly covered my eyes. My whole body went giddy, I knew who it was. Klaus, he came to see my reaction to his gift. "I wondered when you would show up to see your art" I said turning to face him.

"My art?" Tyler said while cocking his head to the side.

My smile faded and then reality sunk in. "Tyler" I shouted while I gave him a hug.

"Who were you expecting?" He asked suspiciously

"You, just you" I said forcing a smile again

He slowly took me in his arms and we started to dance. "I missed you" he said softly in my ear.

"I missed you too" I said feeling really guilty

"Did you break the bond; I take it you did if you are here?" I asked pulling away from him a bit.

"I did, Klaus has no more control over me" He said proudly

That makes one of us I thought to myself

"You know I did it for you Caroline" he said pushing my hair away from my face.

"No, Tyler you did it for you first. A person cannot live not having free will for themselves"

Tyler did not deny what I had just said only pulled me in closer. We did not say anything more, just danced. I felt guilty, I felt guilty that I was dancing with Tyler when in my heart Klaus deserved a dance. I felt guilty for even thinking Klaus DESERVED a dance because of what Tyler had gone thru. I was at a fork in the road. Do I stay with someone out of guilt? I cannot shake the feeling that right now I am dancing with the wrong partner.

"Tyler" I said pulling back from him "I have to go"

"What, I just got back. You can't leave" He said grabbing onto my arm

"I feel bad, I do. But I can't stay with you just because I feel bad for you." I said pulling my arm out of his grip. "I am sorry" was the last thing I said before I turned to run out.

I was scared standing at Klauss door. Not the scared I was a few days ago but a different scared. The kind of scared you would feel before you jump out of a plane with a parachute attached to your back. I knocked lightly waiting eagerly for the door to open.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked while slowly opening the door. The look on his face was pure surprise.

"Why did you do it?" I asked certain that he knew what I meant

"Do what Love?" He asked

"You know what" I said impatiently

He looked away from me like he was looking at something out in the distance. Then looked back at me like he was guilty. "You know why" was all he said

I put my hand out to him and asked "Can I have a dance with the man who gave me so much happiness tonight?"

It took Klaus a minute to get over the utter shock of the words that just came out of my mouth. He took my hand in his gently walking me into his house while never taking his eyes off mine.

"Music?" He asked while pushing a button on a remote that was lying on a table.

All I did was nod as the music started to play.

"_Isn't it strange the way things can change?_

_The life that you lead turned on its head_

_Suddenly someone means more than you felt before"_

He gently pulled me into him while placing his hands on the small of my back. I gently placed my hands around his neck and closed my eyes.

"_I'm sorry but I meant to say_

_many things along the way_

_so this ones for you"_

I slowly started touching his hair as I pulled myself closer to him. I opened my eyes to see he was watching me.

"_Have I told you I ache_

_Have I told you I ache_

_Have I told you I ache for you?"_

He had so much warmth in his eyes, so much passion. It felt like we were the only two people in the world.

"_The gate that i shut last time i got hurt_

_seems to have opened itself_

_Oh the world its spinning now its trying to catch me up_

_and tell me to appreciate the here and now"_

The lyrics to the song melted into my head, this was more than a dance.

"_Have I told you I ache_

_Have I told you I ache/and I hope its not too late_

_Have I told you I ache/Can I hold you and ache for you?"_

I laid my head on his chest and we danced for how long I don't recall….


	6. Chapter 6

Want to say a special Thank You to TVDLytt, Anastasia Dreams, Camiily, Zenith_N, samantha_rill for commenting on here and Twitter. Also to everyone who favorited and put this story on your alerts. You are all Sweet Hearts 3

{Pounding on the door}

"Go away" I said keeping my eyes shut trying to keep last night with Klaus on replay. You know the feeling when you want to go back to sleep to dream that same dream and yet you can't. As much as you try you can't make it back to that dream.

{Louder ponding on the door}

"TAKE A HINT" I said to whoever was impatiently at my front door. I didn't want to wake up, I didn't want to move. Can't I just lay here in my perfect Heaven?

{Door bell ringing nonstop}

Some people can't take a hint, if it was that important they would have called. I thought getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of blue jeans and a tank top.

Oh great, I thought reaching my door and opening it to see Damon.

"Ok Barbie let's go!" He was not asking, he was telling

"I am not going anywhere, so whatever your genius plan is for today leave me OUT" I said starting to close the door on him

He threw up his hand and pulled me outside on the porch with him.

"This is serious, we need you. We are going to kill an Original" He said while grabbing my arm and dragging me down the steps.

I yanked my arm out of his grip. "I am not helping you kill ANYONE" I said getting in his face.

"You're either with us or against us" He said leaning in and showing his teeth

"This isn't my fight" I said not moving an inch.

"Then your against us" He said spitting every word out

"Whatever helps you to sleep or not sleep" I said folding my arms and standing my ground.

He turned to leave and I went inside to get my phone. I quickly called Bonnie to see if she knew more of this plan. "Pick up pick up" I said out loud while it kept ringing.

"Hello"

"Bonnie!" I said excited that she answered

"What is going on? Damon was just here trying to recruit me."

"Caroline, they asked me to do a spell. Damon threatened my mom. I had to do it.."

"Bonnie, what did you do?"

"It was a locater spell for a Where Witch. She has the strength to bind Klaus so all they have to do is go in and stake him"

"BONNIE! How could you help them?" I was shouting

I was worried, angry and scared wrapped into one small ball of fury.

"He threatened to kill my mom Caroline; I have to watch out for myself and family."

"I got to go" I said ending the conversation

What can I do what can I do. They can't kill Klaus, I won't let them. I got into my car and took off as fast as possible for Klaus house. What I was going to do or how I was going to stop any of this was beyond me. I had to try though.

I pulled up to Klauss and ran up to the door and started pounding. It creaked open so I took the liberty of letting myself in. "KLAUS" I shouted, frantically running around the mansion. I stood in the middle of the ball room and kept turning circles and yelling "KLAUS!" Nothing, no one was here and certainly not Klaus.

Think Caroline, I am Damon and I want to kill an Original. Where do I take him? "AHHH" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Wait…old abandon witch house. Where else would be a better place for a witch to do a spell? I took off as fast as I could leaving my car behind, I was doing this on foot.

The adrenaline was moving thru me so fast I felt like I could have run a marathon. I still had no clue of what I would do when I was there, I was going to leave it up to instinct.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard chanting. I crept up behind a tree and looked out into the clearing. There was Klaus hands bound in the middle of a circle. A red haired witch was in front of him chanting and pointing at him. Damon was standing behind Klaus with a stake. Caroline you have one shot, you better make it good. I thought to myself shaking my head at the sheer stupidity of what I was about to do.

I stepped out of the clearing and slowly started to walk up to the circle.

"Caroline!" Klaus snarled

Was he mad at me for trying to help him? I ignored him and kept walking. Klaus was eyeing me and then the witch.

"You trying to save the day Barbie" Damon said while stepping towards me and tossing the stake up in the air and making it spin.

"You can't do this, it's wrong" I let my teeth show and snarled at him.

"I don't have a moral compass so, I am good" He snarled back at me

"Now run home or you will be right next to him" He said getting ready to lunge

"Damon" The witch spoke softly "Stake him now!"

Damon turned from me and lunged in front of Klaus. Klauss eyes showed fear as he braced himself. Damon threw up the stake and quickly went to stab him in the heart. In an instant I lunged and put myself in front of Klaus. The stake went through me and instantly started burning.

"CAROLINE NO" Klaus shouted

"I can't hold him any longer" Screeched the witch

I watched as Klaus in an instant had broken free and lunged at Damon. They were tearing at each other while the burning got stronger and stronger. I watched until I couldn't see anymore.

"_I Fancy you, Is that so hard to Believe?"_

"_Your Beautiful, Your Strong, Your full of Light"_

"_I will take you anywhere you want"_

"_I want to know everything about you"_

"_Theres a whole world out there waiting for you"_

"_Great cities and art and Genuine beauty..you can have it, you can have all of it. All you have to do is ask"_

"_I enjoy you"_

"_It was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you"_

"_I wanna talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams; everything you want in life"_

"_Take a chance, Caroline. Talk to me. Come on, get to know me. I dare you"_


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I kept blinking until something anything came into focus. A painting was hanging on a wall in front of me. The colors were all swirling together around a sun. I traced it with my eyes until a sharp pain hit me. I screamed and looked down at where it was coming from. The wound from where I was staked. I thought though..I winced and grabbed my side.

"Caroline" Klaus kneeled down beside me and took hold of my hand.

"Don't touch it, let it heal" He said while laying a towel on the wound.

"Klaus?" I asked confused "Am I dead?"

He took my face in his hands and shook his head. "No, you are not dead"

Tears started rolling down my face at the realization. I wasn't dead, we were both ok. We were both going to be ok. I flung myself forward ignoring the pain and grabbed Klaus from behind the neck and pulled him into me. I kissed him with so much force that it took him completely by surprise. He stayed frozen as I pulled back a little and said "Always stay one step ahead, Always..I can't lose you" His eyes softened and he then pulled me into him. Gently caressing my lips with his and kissing me gently as if not to hurt me.

He gently pulled me away from him with lip pouting from me of course. "Rest now" He said gently.

"I am fine" I said reaching to grab him again but not making it and winching

"Caroline, you need to heal. I already gave you some of my blood, now please rest" He pulled the covers up over me

"but.." I protested

He gave me a stern look and then went to sit in a chair across the room.

"Klaus?"

"REST CAROLINE" he snapped

"I will, but would you lay here with me. Please?"

I watched him as he got up from the chair and walked over to the bed. Gently lowering himself onto the bed he took my hand and held it so gently that I could barely feel it.

"Thank You Caroline" Is all he said and then he shut his eyes.

When I awoke the first person I saw was Klaus. He still had his eyes closed and my hand was still in his. I touched the place where my wound was and it was gone. How did I live, I don't understand? I had so many questions about what happen. I guess the most important right now was that I was here with Klaus, I had chosen him. My loyalty was to him and last night I choose the side I was on. I wiggled myself closer to him and watched him. Tracing his face with my eyes, I couldn't believe I once thought this face was a killer. He was misunderstood, yet aren't we all?

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Morning Sweet Heart" He said while gently stroking my face with his hand.

"Morning" I said back letting out a little giggle.

"What is funny love?" he asked offended

"Nothing, this is just…"

"Very predator and prey?" He said while stroking my chin

"I can't explain it" I said and gave him my brightest smile

He put his hand over where my wound was. "May I?" He asked and I nodded

He gently moved my shirt to see that it was healed. "Good as new" He nodded

"You don't even know what new looked like" I said teasingly

"So how am I still alive? I was staked?"

"You were staked, that is true" He said while nodding "However it wasn't in the heart love"

"I felt burning though!" I protested

"I am sure you did love, it doesn't feel pleasant to be staked" He said while gently touching the place my wound once was.

"What made you take the stake for me?" He asked not looking up but watching his own fingers stroke my side.

"I came to the realization that I fancy you too" I said trying to make it not sound cheesy

He smiled and looked up at me. "Thank You" he said while taking his fingers and letting them weave thru my hair.

I wiggled closer to him and laid my head on his gest. "How Thankful exactly?" I said in a whisper

He lifted my face up so that I was looking him in the eyes. "Caroline in my lifetime no one has put their life on the line for my own." He gently brushed back my hair "I don't have the words that can express how I feel right now"

I walked my fingers up his chest to his face and gently glided them on his lips. "Well you could show me" I said letting my finger linger

He gently nipped at it and said "Not yet, you have one more dose of my blood before you are allowed to move again"

I sat up and pouted

He was laughing as he pulled me into him. "Here you go love" he said while placing his arm in front of me.

I gently turned around in his arms till I was facing him. I took my fingers and gently glided them up and down his throat, caressing him lightly.

He didn't say anything at all just allowed me to keep caressing him. I let my fingers drop down to his chest and put my lips to his neck. Lightly caressing his skin with my lips. Then planting a trail of kisses from his ear lobe to his collar bone. Still no protest; so I placed my body up against his and sunk my teeth into his neck as hard as I could. He wrapped his arms around me tightly constricting my movements and then gently just holding me.

I let go of his neck and leaned back to look at him. I could feel his blood on my lips as I licked them. He took his hands and pulled me into him and kissed me. This time he wasn't holding back. He kissed me long and hard and ended it with a trail of kisses along my cheek.

"I am yours Klaus" I said and the warmth of those words warmed my cheeks


	8. Chapter 8

He did not say anything back as he just kept his eyes locked with mine. I slowly moved my hands underneath his shirt trailing my fingertips along the sides of his waist. Without notice he quickly grabbed a hold of each of my wrists putting just enough pressure that I could not move.

"Don't" He hissed

"Don't?" I snapped

Not letting go of his hold he said "You're not thinking straight right now love and I am not going to take advantage of you in this state."

I started to struggle to pull my hands out of his grip. Was this a joke, I just saved his life. I made the decision before I was hurt. I had chosen him. Now I am …..delirious?

"Seriously?" Was all I could spit out

He let me pull my hands out and watched me as I quickly was off the bed and on the floor. He was in front of me standing in a flash. He gently laid his hand on my face making me shiver at his touch. Oh no, he's not touching me. I grabbed his hand shoving it away from me.

"Don't touch me" I hissed

"Caroline" he said with that sweet tone in his voice.

"Don't Caroline me!" I yelled "You pinned after me for a month and now.."

I could feel the veins forming under my eyes as my fangs started to slowly come out.

"This was a game" was all I could get out. I could feel my blood boiling. He was like every other man I had ever met.

"Caroline, this is not a game; you are not some pawn that I am using right now. You know I want you love"

I leaned in closely to him hissing out my last words to him. "If you wanted me you wouldn't have stopped me. Don't try to act like you were trying to be a gentlemen with me."

With that I turned and sped out as quickly as possible. I was so glad that I had my car here as I jumped in putting the car in gear and not looking back.

Oh sweet shower, how do I love thee. Was all I could think of as I let the water fall over me. I tried to push out all thoughts of Klaus. He though just kept creeping back in. Why was that? Why every time I pushed, there he was again in my head. I know I possibly could have over reacted…a little. The honest truth though was that I did have a clear head and I gave myself to him. I told him that I was his and instead of pulling me into his arms like in the movies, he treated me like I was delirious.

I stepped out of the shower tightly wrapping a towel around me as I picked up my phone that was vibrating off the dresser. I skimmed thru all the missed calls. Tyler,Tyler and more Tyler. Give up, seriously was all I could think as I set the phone back on the dresser.

I quickly got dressed and went downstairs for some coffee. Stopping abruptly to see Tyler, standing at my door with his trademark smile on his face. I opened the door blocking the doorway.

"Caroline, I am sorry. Whatever I did I am sorry" was all he said while searching my face for his answer.

I pulled the door closed behind me and stepped out onto the porch with him. I wasn't really mad at Tyler, I was mad at Klaus. I mean it was Tyler I had left for Klaus. Who though came to my door to win back my affection? Tyler Who came to my door to try and make amends? Tyler. I gently lowered myself onto the steps looking out at the houses that lined our street. Tyler quickly lowered himself down to sit next to me. Not saying a word he looked out at the houses with me.

"You don't need to be sorry" I said gently pushing him with my shoulder

"So is this it, I mean are we done?" He asked while turning to look at me

I gently placed my hand on his while turning to him. "You will always be in my heart Tyler, you helped me thru a really hard time in my life"

"But" he said raising an eyebrow before looking down

"But, I am not in love with you in the way you deserve me to be. I want you as my friend but I can't give you my heart." The tears started streaming down my face as I started gasping for breaths.

Tyler quickly took me into his arms and held me. Stroking my hair he whispered "Don't cry"

"Well love, seems like you have finally come to your senses"

Tyler and I pulled away from each other to see Klaus standing there with a menacing look on his face.

"So what if I did" was all I could say while standing up. Tyler was looking at me questioning where I was going with this. I put my hand up to stop him.

"Honestly love I am happy for you, all I care about is your complete happiness" He said walking closer to Tyler and I

I pulled Tyler up and into me giving him a big smile.

"Caroline what are you.." Tyler asked his confusion clearly showing

"And then there is Tyler, so it looks like you broke the bond. Good for you ole boy" Klaus said while stepping toe to toe with Tyler and letting out a hiss.

"Boys,Boys" I said hands up in the air.

"Boy and Man you mean love" Klaus said without taking his eyes off Tyler.

Tyler quickly backed away looking between me and Klaus. "Look, I don't know what kind of game this is but Caroline, I have to go" Tyler said while turning to leave.

I grabbed a hold of Tylers arm "Don't go Tyler" was all I could get out.

"Yes, don't go Tyler, would really like to know how you broke the bond to me" Klaus said as his eyes went dark

"Caroline, whatever sick game you have going on with Klaus. I don't want in it" Was all Tyler said before ripping his arm from me and walking away.

I stood there in complete shock at his words. Tyler was right, I was playing a game. A very deadly game I know and I planned on winning.

"Well, Klaus it has been nice.. see you in a hundred years" I said turning to go back inside.

Klaus grabbed ahold of my arm turning me into him. Boring his eyes into mine. "You wouldn't be playing a game with me would you Sweet Heart?" he spoke emphasizing every word

"You would have to feel something to play a game with someone and I don't feel anything Klaus" I said pulling out of his grip

"Liar" he hissed

"Klaus, like you said I was not thinking straight" I said with a smirk

"Now if you don't mind, I have plans tonight" I said flipping my hair while gently turning on my heels. Klaus was growling under his breath and if I am being honest I LOVED IT. Caroline 1 and Klaus 0


	9. Chapter 9

I gave myself a one over in the mirror. Red fitted salsa dress, check. Red lipstick, check. Being able to hurt the one who hurt you….PRICELESS.

I walked into the bar surveying the crowd. Immediately seeing Klaus at a table sitting with a gorgeous red head. She looked like she had stepped right out of a Victoria Secret catalog with her spidery long legs. She was leaning into Klaus gently caressing his thigh as he drank his scotch. It took every bit of self-control I had to not walk over there and..

"Sweet Caroline" A man said.

I looked up to see it was Elijah with a beautiful woman on his arm.

"Elijah,I thought you guys were leaving town" I said and then regretted saying it since it came across so rude.

He laughed and said "We are, just a few lose ends to tie up. Then we will all be out of your hair forever."

Forever? I mean, I didn't want them gone forever.

"Caroline, this is Vero" he said gesturing to the woman whose hands were caressing his jacket.

"THE LOVELY VERO" a snarky voice said

I whipped around to see Kol giving a wink towards Vero before turning to me.

"Can I buy you a drink Darling?" Kol said looking like he wanted to compel me to say yes.

I took a quick look at where Klaus was sitting; still not noticing that she was even here.

"Fine" was all I said.

"Well we will leave you two with your drinks. We have some things planned ourselves." Elijah spoke while not taking his eyes off Vero

"It was nice seeing you and nice to meet you Vero" I said before turning to take a seat at the bar.

"Two shots" Kol yelled at the bartender before turning to me

"So it seems Darling you have my brother all twisted into a knot. I must say bravo on your part. I love seeing him this angry." He said not trying to suppress his laughter.

"Seems like he is doing just fine with Miss Victoria Secret over there" I snarled

I watched Kols eyes dart to where Klaus was sitting. A slow grin started as he turned and grabbed his shot glass. "Shall we?" he said lifting his glass.

"To not getting what we want" I said crashing my glass into his and throwing back the shot.

"I can help you" Kol said turning and gently leaning into me.

"How?" I said looking at him suspiciously

"You mistake my brother's jealousy Caroline; I know how to drive him off the edge." He said his eyes starting to turn dark.

"I want to win" Is all I said

He smiled at me while taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor. "Follow my lead" He said with a smile. Taking his hand and placing it at the small of my back while pressing me into him saying "I always win"

_I'm better_

_So much better now_

_I see the light, touch the light,_

_We're together now_

He gently took his hands caressing my back as we started to move faster with the music. I could feel his hard chest against me as he looked down at me with a smile never leaving his face.

_I'm better_

_So much better now_

_Look to the skies, give me life_

_We're together now_

I quickly glanced over at Klaus who was not even watching. Frustrated I let out a sigh. "Darling, you can do better than this" Kol said challenging me.

_We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

I placed my hand on his chest walking towards him as I pushed him away and then twirling myself so that my back was pressed into Kols chest. He gently glided a hand up my stomach and gently caressed my neck before turning me towards him.

_They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

Kol grabbed my leg and gently hitched it up to his waist leaning into me making me arch my back as he gently put his lips so close to my chest I could feel his breath.

_When Daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_Till it's golden again_

"Do you trust me?" he asked so low only I could hear. My breath hitched as I said "NO". He slowly let go of my leg letting his fingers trail on my thigh as he let it down. He spun me around so I was not facing him again and held me tightly to him. "Darling I can end this game right now if you let me". "Do it" I growled

_And now it feels so amazing_

_Can see you coming_

_And We'll never grow old again_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

He gently caressed my neck with his fingertips as I let my head gently fall to my shoulder. I could see Klaus who was now looking straight at me as I closed my eyes and sighed with a smile. Kol brought his lips to my neck and without notice gently pierced his fangs into me.

I couldn't feel him anymore as I quickly opened my eyes to see Kol hanging in the air being held at the neck by Klaus, who looked like he was about to snap it. Kol only smiled while then taking his eyes off Klaus to look down at me. "Darling you really are a tasty thing" was all Kol could sputter out before Klaus dug his fingers deeper into his neck.

"Klaus put him down now" I snapped

Klaus didn't look at me at all he just growled under his breath while saying "I'll deal with you later"

"You'll DEAL with me, excuse me but I have every right to dance with whoever I want." I snarled

"You are quite the dancer I might add Car.." Kol couldn't finish before Klaus cut him off, his hand now so tight like he was about to kill his prey.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD KOL" He growled so loudly that I felt scared for the first time in a long time around him.

I hated to leave Kol, I mean he was just helping me. However this was not a fight I was going to have tonight. So without another word to either I left.


	10. Chapter 10

I stormed into my house and stood in the entry way. Thinking well, that was interesting. The door flew open behind me and I spun around to see Klaus staring at me with dark eyes, his fangs fully descended. He quickly moved towards me making me back up into the staircase.

"Get out of my house" I snarled

"I don't like your games Caroline" he growled leaning into me

"Games, that's funny; didn't think you even noticed me with your escort by your side" I scoffed

He pulled away from me reaching for a part of the staircase and pulling it apart leaving only what looked to be a stake. He turned and made me look at him while he pressed the stake to my chest.

"I should end you, right now. It would make my life so much easier. I wouldn't have to feel this way." He snarled

"You don't scare me" I snapped

"You should be scared. You have no idea the things I can do." He hissed

He gently lowered his head letting his lips sweep across my jawline. "Or better yet" he said in a soothing tone. "Maybe I will just make you mine right now" He brought his lips to my ear gently letting out his breath and making my whole body shiver.

Not moving the stake he pulled away locking eyes with me.

"I hate you" I spit out

He took his eyes from mine looking down. I quickly grabbed the stake and shoved him against the wall. Holding the stake to his chest I said "Check Mate" with my sweetest smile.

"You can't kill me love" he said with a soft caress to his voice.

I took my hands and ripped open his shirt exposing his chest. I laid the tip of the stake onto his skin gently pushing it in so that it broke skin. "Who said I wanted to kill you Klaus?" I asked so sweetly watching some blood trickle down his chest.

He didn't say anything just walked towards me forcing me to let the stake drop. He gently scooped up both of my legs and hitched them to his waist lowering me down gently onto the stairs. I let out a gasp and he softly brought his lips to my neck. My neck was on fire as soon as his lips touched and my body started aching.

"Caroline my love" He whispered taking his hands and running them thru my hair while placing his lips on mine. He kissed me softly like I was breakable and he had me melting into him.

I slid my hands down to his waist tugging him in closer. I purred "I want you" He pulled back a little and with a side smirk said "Check Mate"

He stood up and took one last look at me before quickly leaving my house. I sat on the steps in a daze shaking my head. "KLAUS" I screamed "This means war!"

You know the movies where people walk away from a scene where everything behind them is blowing up. Well that was my entrance into school today and anyone who stood in my wake would be torn to shreds.

"Caroline"

"What!" I yelled turning on my heel to look at the intruder.

"Whoa Caroline, everything ok" Matt said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off. "I am fine" I said not looking him in the eyes.

"You don't look fine, want to talk about it?" He said the concern in his voice clearly showing

I leaned in and hissed in his face "I don't need to sit on Dr. Matts couch for counseling so BACK OFF"

Matt took his hand off my shoulder and stepped away shaking his head. "Sorry Caroline, I was just trying to help" With that he turned and walked away.

"Someone is almost as moody as my brother this morning"

I looked up to see Rebekah looking down at me biting her lip to suppress the laugh.

"What's wrong with everyone today?" I fired out

"What's wrong with them or what is wrong with you. Because clearly SOMEONE has gotten under your skin"

"He wishes" I hissed

"Of course he does Caroline, he truly does like you" she said while crossing her arms.

"Is this you trying to be nice?" I spat out

"I am not mean Caroline, I am just misunderstood"

"Aren't we all?" I asked not expecting an answer

"Is it worth it to you?" She asked questioning

"Is what worth it?"

She uncrossed her arms and moved closer to me. With a smile she said "The games. Are they worth possibly losing him?"

I scoffed "I don't know what you're talking about"

"I think you do. I don't know if you are scared or afraid of what others will think but you are pushing him in a way that is not fair."

"Well he's pushing right back!" I snapped

"Caroline, have you ever watched a snake?" She asked

I rolled my eyes and said "Seriously?"

"Just hear me out. They give out a warning that you are making them angry. They don't just strike out at you..they wait. However if you poke at them enough they feel the need to defend themselves. We are the same way." She spoke in a way that was trying to will me to understand.

"So Klaus is the snake and I have caused him to strike out at me?" I said laughing as I spoke the words

"Exactly" She said smiling at my understanding.

I looked down at my shoes thinking about what she had just said. She was right; I was pushing him away rather than pulling him in. So I had a choice, I could either keep playing this game or I could fight for what I wanted.

A Big Thank You to TwilightDew who made the lovely picture for my story.


	11. Chapter 11

It was night now and as I stood at Klauss door I traced the outline of the door with my eyes while listening to all of the night sounds. I hadn't figured out just what I would say and all I could think of was Klauss words to me "Take a Chance Caroline" Klaus had courted me so much differently than any man in my life. If I am completely honest no man has ever really courted me, it was mainly jump in bed the first date. It's been over a month and Klaus has never asked anything from me physically. I was angry that he turned me down. The physical part of the relationship is all I have ever known, so it confused me. Klaus confused me. I finally knocked on the door while biting my lip.

The door swung open and Klaus was standing there in a fitted black shirt and jeans. He didn't say hello, he didn't smile. In fact his face showed no emotion at all.

"Hi" I mumbled and waved

Still nothing, I guess I was taking the reins here.

"So, I wanted to talk with you if you could please hear me out" I said giving him my best puppy eyes that I could muster.

"Now why would I do that Sweet Heart?" He said not budging from his place.

Wow, this was serious Déjà vu. It seemed I was just here for the same thing three weeks ago. I sulked on the inside realizing the truth of my thoughts.

I waved my hand in the air like I was waving an invisible flag. "I surrender" I said with a slight smile.

"Come in" was all he said and turned to walk inside.

I followed behind him letting the door shut quietly after I stepped thru. He didn't speak to me at all, just kept walking until we were in his den. There was a fire roaring in the fire place and he had his easel out in front of it. I looked at the picture he was painting. It was of a lion and his eyes looked really sad to me. Still beautiful but not as fearless looking as you would usually see in a lion.

"This is amazing" I said tracing each individual stroke of the lion's mane with my eyes.

"Thank You" was all he said while he stood beside me

I turned to look at him and traced his face with my eyes before he turned to look back at me.

"I am not good at this" I said gesturing my hand to all of him.

"You just gestured to all of me" He said with a smirk

I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. "I mean, I just haven't met anyone like you. So I don't know what to say or how to act. My mind is telling me to stay away from you for what you have done but then my heart keeps pulling me to you." I said lowering my gaze from his.

"How do you think I feel Caroline? I am supposed to be alone; I am supposed to be the big bad wolf that everyone believes me to be. How does it look that I am showing such a weakness?"

"I hate that you call whatever you feel for me a weakness" I said looking him in the eyes again.

"I have lived this long by being strong love" He said taking his hand to gently stroke my face with his fingers.

I looked back over to Klauss painting and asked "Aren't we stronger in packs?"

He let out a laugh and answered "Yes, however you don't stay Alpha by not being strong. I just feel I am not strong enough for you Caroline" He gently moved my face so I was looking up at him again.

"So is this some work out for you? You have to leap tall buildings in a single bound kind of thing?" I asked accusingly

He laughed again and this time it felt so genuine. Almost like he was a little boy again.

"No, it's that I cannot lose you. You are safer without me in your life. I know this and I understand it. People will go to great lengths to hurt me and what if I am not strong enough to keep you safe." He said in such a painful tone that it made me want to fix it, not fix him. Fix his hurting.

"Do you Fancy me?" I asked him keeping my lips in a straight line.

"You know I do Sweet Heart" He said placing both hands on my shoulders gently caressing them with his fingers.

"Then I want you to paint me" I said backing away and pulling off my shirt.

His whole body stilled and he gasped at me in shock. I didn't say anything about his reaction just kept undressing until I was standing in front of him completely nude. Still, no movement from him. Wow, Caroline Forbes has shocked the big bad. I giggled as I sauntered over to the fire place and sat down with my back facing the easel.

I turned to look at him and gestured for him to get moving and start painting. He stepped over to the easel not saying a word and placed his lion painting on the ground and putt up a new canvas.

"So I thought I could lay sideways like this" I said while maneuvering my body "Then seductively look behind me like this" I said letting my hair fall all around as I turned to look at him.

He cleared his throat and said "That would be fine"

We didn't speak again as I lay their watching his hand move the brush in delicate strokes. His face was determined looking and serious. I scanned his face as he painted studying his features. I always thought he was hot, yes. Though right now was like I was truly seeing him for the first time and he was the most incredible looking man I have seen in my life.

He stepped back from his painting and smiled. "Would you like to see?" He asked not taking his eyes of his work.

I got up and walked over to the easel and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was like he had taken a picture of me. "Wow" was all I could get out. It didn't even seem like he looked at me once and yet every detail in this painting..I squinted to look at my foot. "My star tattoo?" I asked.

"Of course Sweet Heart, I am a perfectionist" He said still not taking his eyes off the painting.

"Why don't you get dressed and I can show you how to paint something?" He asked trying to control his shaky voice

"How about.." I said putting myself in front of him and gently lifting his shirt over his head. I traced circles on his chest and then ran my fingers down towards his stomach. "We paint ole natural"

He reached over me to take the canvas of me down to replace it with yet another canvas. He then gently un buttoned his pants and let them fall to the ground while stepping out of them. We stood there for a moment taking in each other's bodies. He was sheer perfection; it is like God had made the perfect man. He definitely broke the mold with Klaus. Klaus put his hands on my waist and gently turned me towards the canvas. He held my body close to his as he picked up a brush and asked me "What is it you want to paint love?" I swallowed hard before replying "Fruit".

He chuckled behind me before asking me to take the brush. He laid his hand on top of mine willing my hand to move in the same rhythm as his. We started out with grapes which were easy because they were circles. I could feel my body flush as I felt him against me every time our hands moved together with each stroke. I was surprised he never tried to sneak a peek at me or get in a quick grab, we stood there..together as one.

Our hands finally stopped as I set down the brush and he wrapped his arms around me. "You are quite the artist" He said in a whisper. "I had a great teacher" I said with a giggle.

I gently turned myself around in his arms bringing my hands up to his neck and gently started caressing his hair with my fingertips. We just stared at eachother as if coming to a mutual understanding. We didn't need words; he was speaking to my heart.

I took his hand in mine and walked him over to the fireplace where I gently went to lay out on the floor pulling Klaus along with me. He hovered above me not putting any of his weight on me. I slowly wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. I gently licked his lips before sliding my tongue in and our tongues started to dance together. He gently lowered himself on top of me making electricity shot throughout my whole body. His hand was gently caressing my body leaving a trail of warmth where ever he touched. He was mine and I was his and tonight we would not speak it in words.


	12. Chapter 12

I opened my eyes to see the fire was already out and gently let my eyes wander back to the man whose arms I laid in. I had fought a good fight yes, however in the end Klaus had won. Or was it we both won and it was Klaus who was just trying to show me the light? I smiled inwardly at the last thought. Klaus had said I was the light but he was the one to open my eyes up to it. I giggled at the thought of it.

"I love to hear you laugh" Klaus said pulling me even closer to him.

"Your awake?" I questioned

"I never really slept" He said turning to rest his head on his hand. "I found you much too interesting to sleep"

I blushed at his confession.

"I am not THAT interesting" I said letting my finger trail across his chest.

"Oh but you are sweet heart" he said while gently stroking my face with his fingertips.

I stilled underneath his touch which caused him to still as well.

"What is wrong?" He asked the concern in his voice clearly showing.

I leaped up off the floor and started gathering my clothes. Putting them on as I found them. "School, I am going to be late!" I shouted while shimming into my pants.

Klaus laid on his back with his arms under his head and closed his eyes. "Here I thought it was something serious Caroline" He laughed

I stomped over to him and snapped "It is serious..I" and before I could finish his hand quickly grabbed onto my ankle making my knees buckle as I fell on top of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist gently holding me on top of him. He didn't open his eyes just smirked wildly.

I tried wiggling out of his grip. "MR MIKELSON" I snapped "You cannot make me late!"

"School is just a means to an end" He said opening his eyes and staring me down.

"A means to YOUR end if you don't let me go" I snapped out while pushing on his chest with my hands.

He gently let his hands fall to the side of me while saying "I plan on staying alive today, so have it your way love"

I smiled down at him and leaned in to brush my lips against his. Taking my hand and running circles on his chest while I did so. He brought his arms up and pulled me in closer to him as he started to kiss me passionately. We both pulled away for a moment and were trying to steady our breathing.

"I have to go" I said tracing his swollen lips with my thumb

"If you insist" He said trailing his hands down my back.

I gently lifted off of him asking "Where is the bathroom?"

"Up the stairs to the right" he said while closing his eyes again

I ran up the stair case to the bathroom and went to open the door. It was locked so I knocked. The door opened to show Elijah in nothing but a towel around his waist and Vero who I had met a few nights ago wrapped in a towel as well.

"I am so sorry, Oh my…" I looked down at my feet feeling my face turning red.

"Caroline how nice to see you" Elijah said making me look up at him.

He was gently stroking Vero's arm with his fingertips as they looked at each other for a moment. Talk about awkward for me.

"I am sorry; Klaus said I could use the bathroom. I wasn't thinking anyone was here. I don't know why when your family is so big. Maybe I thought you guys were all gone. Klaus though told me it was ok. I am sorry I…."

Elijah was laughing and put up his hand. "Caroline, it is ok. We are done in here. All yours."

"um Thanks was all I could get out with a nice to meet you again Vero."

She blushed at my acknowledgment of her before walking off down the hall with Elijah.

I slid into the bathroom shutting the door behind me and clearing off the steam off the mirror. I turned on the faucet and gently washed my face and took some water to my teeth while I brushed them with my finger. I ran my fingers through my hair and teased it up a little. This would have to do I said to myself before walking out of the bathroom.

When I came down the stairs I saw Klaus waiting for me leaning very James Dean like on the bottom of the staircase. He smiled at me when he caught my eye. "Are you hungry?" he asked gesturing to the table with two glasses of blood sitting on it.

"Yes, Thank You. Only have a minute though" I said walking over and picking up the glass.

"This isn't a weird morning after rush out of here as quick as possible thing is it?" He asked the hurt showing on his face.

I laughed after taking a quick sip and licking my lips of all traces of blood.

I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck. "No, this is not. I really just need to get to school. This is my last week and all."

I gently stroked the stubble on the side of his face.

"So, after this week you won't leave then?" He asked

I looked up at him trying to gauge how he saw me. How could he not get sick of me after a while? The day would come, I am sure of it. The annoying neurotic Caroline that everyone sees me as will make him run.

His facial features scrunched up as he asked "What is wrong?"

"Nothing" I said letting my hands drop from his face.

"It's not nothing, what is it love?" He said taking my face into his hands

I looked up at him with sadness in my eyes. "One day, you will forget me. You won't be looking at me the way you are now."

"Caroline, I want you for our lifetimes. You know that." He said while gently caressing my face. "Nothing will ever change how I feel, I could never forget you nor would I want too." He gently kissed my lips before finishing. "I waited decades for a woman like you"

I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. "Promise? Promise you will always want me" I said burring my head into his chest.

"Sweet Heart, I don't know where this is coming from. However Yes, I do promise." He said pulling me in tighter.


	13. Chapter 13

I slid into my car turning on the ignition and throwing my head back on the seat for a minute. I felt like insecure Caroline today. I was so worried that Klaus would see through to all these insecurities and not want me anymore. It was the strong Caroline he liked. Not the neurotic one and yet she was making an appearance today. I put my foot on the gas pedal and took off towards school.

I was only a couple miles away from Klaus's place when my car shifted and I immediately turned the steering wheel to maneuver to the side of the road. I got out looking down at my front tire going flat. I yelled maliciously at my tire and then it all went black.

When I opened my eyes there was a cave wall in front of me. I quickly stilled looking around. I was in a cave and my hands. I looked up and my wrists were chained to restraints. I frantically started to pull my arms trying to loosen the restraints from my wrists.

"Stop it" I heard a voice hiss

I looked up to see the red haired witch maneuvering slowly towards me.

"You better unlock these now or you will be dead soon" I snapped

The witch started giggling and brought her face up to mine. "Oh, Darling. I am not afraid of you" She giggled out.

"You will be afraid when Klaus knows what you.."

She put her hand over my mouth and hissed "I am not afraid of him"

"You should be" I spit out

The witch backed away and started giggling again.

Just then a big man walked in. He looked like he could be a bouncer. His eyes were dark yellow I noticed as he maneuvered to my side.

The witch looked from me to him and said "This is my wolf, care for him to say hello?" she giggled.

Just then his fangs came out and he quickly bit the side of my shoulder. I screamed as I felt the burning sensation that was left when he pulled away.

"Ahhh, those wolf bites. Deadly to Vampires" She said walking back over to me. "But then you know that" She giggled again.

Just then I heard a loud growl that shook the cave. I looked up to see Klaus standing there. His chest heaving and his eyes dark.

"Klaus!" I yelled

He lunged at the witch but before he could make it to her he was catapulted backwards onto the ground. He stood up furious and looked down. I followed his eyes. There was what looked to be salt forming a barrier around her the witch and the wolf. Tears started rolling down my face at the realization.

Klaus snarled "let her GO"

The witch started to giggle again as she looked at me and then to Klaus. "You know I would….however I won't."

Klaus furiously looked around the cave. Seeing a small chair he lunged for it and broke it in half. Taking one of the legs he quickly threw it towards the man who had tried to dodge it but it staked him in the shoulder. He pulled the stake out of his shoulder and looked at Klaus before putting the stake to my heart.

The witch went into a giggle fit again. "Oh, Klaus you're so stupid and predictable."

Klaus growled eyeing me and the man with the stake.

"What do you want" he snarled

The witch straightened up eyeing him fiercely. "PAY BACK" she shouted at him.

"You will pay for the sins you have committed as well as your families" She said her eyes turning black.

I was holding on but the bite was taking over. I was having a hard time standing, I felt like my body was about to collapse. I let go a little.

"Caroline" Klaus shouted

"Yes, Caroline. She has been bit and only your blood can save her." She said faking a sad pout

"Let her go, let me heal her and you can have me" Klaus snapped

"I plan to make you pay. You being so willing is such a nice treat" She hissed

"Klaus don't" was all I could mutter out as I looked up at him barley able to hold my gaze on him.

"So here's the deal. I thought about locking you away from centuries since I don't have the right means to kill you. But then" she said taking a quick glance at me. "I saw how you were with this girl and I thought to myself..what would be better than to take that from you."

Klaus growled and lunged forward stopping at the line. "You said you would let her go" he snarled

"Oh, I have every intention of letting her go as soon as I do to you what I have planned" She said with a lazy smile.

"Then do it" He shouted "She's dying" He said letting his voice trail off as he stared at me.

The witch let out a breath of air "Ok,ok. So moody." She laughed.

"You will let me put a spell on you. This spell will take away all your memories of Caroline. I figure the worst I could do to you is make you walk around alone again..without her"

I looked up and gasped. "Ill help you remember me" I whispered

The witch laughed before saying. "I am not stupid. I thought of that so including you not remembering I am taking your humanity as well. You will know nothing of love or compassion..you will never feel for her like you do now"

I looked at the witch and then at Klaus. No Klaus? He would be a pure monster.

"Why would you do that!" I snapped "It would make it worse for you, he'd just be a killer!"

"Darling, I'll take care of that" She said softly before looking back at Klaus.

"One chance Klaus, she's fading fast. Do you agree? You can love her dead or never knew you loved her at all."

He looked at me with so much sadness in his eyes. He closed his eyes and I let out a scream. "KLAUS DON'T YOU DARE!"

He opened his eyes looking up at the witch. "I agree"


	14. Chapter 14

{ Beep Beep Beep Beep}

My eyes shot open and I lunged forward out of my bed. I whipped around taking in my surrounding's. I was in my bed room. I reached up to touch my shoulder while turning to look in the mirror. No mark. I looked down at my Pajamas and sighed. "It was a dream" I said out loud putting my hand on my chest. I started laughing as I pulled out my clothes for the day and got dressed. I skipped down the stairs with a big smile on my face.

"Well aren't you in the best of moods" My mom said as I jumped from the last step to the floor.

"What's there not to be happy about?" I asked smiling as I went to get my car keys.

I looked around the kitchen and living room and couldn't find my keys.

"Mom, have you seen my keys?"

"I haven't seen your car sweet heart. I thought maybe you left it at school?" My mom said as she filled her coffee cup.

I stood there just staring as I watched the black coffee pour into my mom's cup. It was like realization was washing over me. The realization of what happened and that in fact it was not a dream. My jaw dropped and my mother quickly moved towards me grabbing my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

I kept shaking my head as I looked towards the doorway.

"I need to help someone" Is all I said as I took off out of the house and headed to Klaus's mansion.

I stood at the front door and knocked quickly. I had no idea what my plan was. If the witch truly had got to Klaus then he wouldn't be the Klaus I came to know. He would be the version of Klaus that first showed up in Mystic Falls. The monster…the killer. This was stupid, if the witch did get to him what would he do with me. I shook my head and knocked harder. I had to find out.

It had been a few minutes and no answer so I gently turned the knob and let myself in. "Klaus?" I called while walking into the mansion. I looked around thinking everything seemed too quiet. Until I heard it. Is that…moaning? I thought as I moved to where the sound was coming from.

I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. A scantily dressed red head sprawled over the couch bleeding from her neck and Klaus sitting on the edge of the couch with a blonde on his lap gently stroking her neck.

My eyes widened and I started to walk back wards when he looked up, acknowledging my presence. He let the blonde fall to his side as he put his index finger in the air like he had a thought. "Caroline, is it?" He asked a wicked smile creeping up onto his face.

I nodded and kept walking backwards until he flashed in front of me. He grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me into him. He lowered his lips to my ear and gently whispered "My sister told me about you" He gently took his lips and grazed them along my ear making me shiver. "So, I know what you are here for" He hissed out

I pulled myself out of his grip and quickly ran to the door. He cornered me quickly and had my back pushed up against the wall. "I love the chase" He said in a seductive tone.

"I am not playing with you" I spit out

He took his hand and gently trailed his fingers along my jaw. I pulled my face away from his touch pressing myself against the wall to be further away from him.

"What do you want then?" He asked as his eyes went from blue to black

"I want to go home" I snapped shoving his body away from me.

"You came all the way here just to…go home?" He purred as he leaned his body against mine forcing me back onto the wall.

"I, I thought you were someone else" I snapped staring him down.

"Ahhh, my sister told me about him" He snickered letting his fangs draw out.

He grabbed ahold of my throat tightening the grip around it while he spoke. "I however only want two things from humans and Vampires. The first one you can't give me. The second though.." He said gently allowing his free hand to graze my thigh while he smiled at me.

"No" I choked out

"Have it your way Sweet Heart"

{SNAP}


	15. Chapter 15

My eyes flew open as I felt the release of Klaus' hand from my throat. I watched him fall to the ground smacking his head on the floor.

"Leave!"

I looked up to see Rebekah standing where Klaus was lying. I only nodded and flashed to the door fumbling to get ahold of the door handle. Caroline what are you doing? You can't run I thought. I turned and looked down at Klaus still lying on the floor. This was not Klaus, this was not the man she had fallen for. However Klaus had done this for her, he had his humanity taken away for HER, and if he hadn't then she would be dead now.

I backed away from the door and walked towards Klaus and lowered myself onto the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Rebekah hissed

I looked up at her wanting her to understand. "I have to try and help him. He would never give up on me and I will not give up on him." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I looked down at Klaus. Rebekah let out a huge sigh before saying "Let me do some house cleaning, I'll be right back."

I took my fingers and traced the lines on Klaus' face. All of this was so crazy; this was not the normal life of a teenage girl. However even knowing that; I would not change anything. Whatever has happen has brought me to where I am right now and I would not let him slip out of my fingers.

"Whores to the left"

My head shot up to see Rebekah ushering out the two women Klaus had with him. "Next time don't go home with a man just because he calls you love" she snickered at them while closing the door behind them.

"Now" she said looking at me. "Let's move dear Nik to the couch"

Rebekah grabbed hold of his shoulders and I grabbed underneath his knees as we walked him slowly to the couch and laid him down. "How long till he wakes up?" I asked.

"Well if you prop his feet up you gain an extra 20 minutes" She said with a straight face.

I quickly gathered all the pillows I could see and probed Klaus' feet up. Situating his feet so they were right in the middle of the pillows. I turned to see Rebekah crouched over laughing hysterically.

"What?" I asked

"Caroline you are so naïve. I have no idea how long he will be out"

Feeling stupid I took the pillows out from under his feet and threw them across the room. Scowling I asked "Now what?"

"I don't know. At first I thought of maybe running away with Nik." She said looking down at her brother then at me.

"We need to see if this can be reversed. Maybe Bonnie can help?" I asked knowing Rebekah wouldn't have a clue what her friend could or couldn't do.

"Ah yes, everyone's go to move. Bonnie to the rescue" She snapped bitterly

"Don't count Bonnie out" I snapped

"Wouldn't dream of it" She snapped back

"We are all on the same team here Rebekah. I am just trying to help"

"I know you are, I am just….this is new to me."

I walked closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched at my touch. "If you would have told me 3 months ago I would be standing in your home helping you try and get Klaus' humanity back I would have thought you were crazy" I said laughing at the thought of it. "Now, can I borrow your phone? I have a friend to call."

After a lot of convincing I was able to talk Bonnie into coming to the mansion to help us. I still had a lot of explaining to do but not the time to do it. When Bonnie arrived she stood at the door step scanning me. "Are you under compulsion?" Bonnie asked me.

I sighed "No, I am not"

I took her hand leading her to where Klaus was while I quickly explained what had happened over the last three months. Coming to the big finale that I had learned Klaus was not a monster but a very lonely man who was in need of love and I was the woman who wanted to give him that love.

Bonnie looked at me with unreadable eyes. I knew this was a lot for her to take in but my hope was the same compassion she showed to Elena about Damon and the same understanding she gave them she would give me as well.

"To understand this situation will take me awhile." Bonnie said

"I am not asking for you to welcome this immediately. I am just asking that my friend would see past the hurt she feels and understand what her friend is saying" I said a smile forming on my face

"So what do you need me to do?" Bonnie asked

"Well, that we don't know" I said looking at Rebekah who hadn't said a word to Bonnie.

"You can start with telling me who did the spell and what happen." Bonnie said taking her eyes off me to look at Rebekah. Each were giving the other a dirty look.

I coughed so that the attention was back on me and started to explain what happen the day in the cave. Not leaving out any detail and repeating myself in some areas.

Bonnie was taking in all the information I could see while she looked down at Klaus.

"Bipity Bopity Boo Bonnie. We don't have all day!" Rebekah shouted

Bonnie threw Rebekah a dark look and then looked at me with compassionate eyes. "It would be impossible for me to undo what that witch has done."

"Impossible is just an excuse not to try!" I snapped

Bonnie was taken aback by my outburst and took a step back.

"I am sorry Bonnie, I just.." I trailed off

"I am sorry Care. This is very complicated; you're talking about someone taking all of the good out of someone. It's not a magic trick."

"So what do you propose we do?" I said raising my eye brows

"Find the witch who did this. Only she can undo it." Bonnie said while turning to leave.

"Well great what a waste of time this was" Rebekah growled

I put my hand up as if to stop her. "Thank You Bonnie. I know you would do something if you could." I said watching Bonnie turn towards me to say "I am sorry Care." Then she walked out the front door.

I let out a huff and sat next to Klaus on the couch looking down at him. What would we do now? There's no way the witch would undo the spell. There had to be another way. I let my fingers trail through his hair and tangle themselves in the curls. I quickly stilled when my eyes trailed down to his face to see Klaus looking straight at me. His eyes boring into mine.


	16. Chapter 16

"REBEKAH" I screeched throwing myself backwards off the couch. I quickly scattered across the floor until I slammed into something hard. I looked up to see Klaus' menacing face looking down at me. Grabbing my shoulders he pressed his lips against mine. This kiss was not like the others we had shared, this one was forceful as he forced his tongue entry into my mouth. His grip on my shoulders tightened as his kiss grew stronger and more urgent. I struggled to get out of his grip only making him pull me in closer. I did the only thing I could think of, I bit his tongue hard forcing him to let me go.

Klaus' stepped back wiping his lips with his fingers while keeping his eyes on me. The veins started tracing his facial features as his eyes went dark. This was it; he was going to kill me. I backed up slowly looking around for where I could escape to. Every step I took Klaus matched it. He was stalking me like a wolf stalking its prey. He was being patient, he enjoyed this. The look on his face was enthralled. He was going to have fun with me.

"Nik" Rebekah said calmly while stepping in between Klaus and I

"Don't call me that!" He hissed taking his eyes off me for a second to look at Rebekah

Klaus kept prowling forward as Rebekah kept cutting him off.

"Don't think I won't kill you too!" He snarled taking a quick look at Rebekah but then bringing his eyes back to me like he was in a trance.

"You can't kill her" Rebekah shouted and even I could hear the desperation in her voice.

Klaus stopped and with a smirk on his face asked Rebekah "Now why is that?"

"Because you're bound to her. If she dies you die" Rebekah snapped

Klaus was considering this new information. As he did this was my chance. I took off towards the door swinging it open. "CRAP" I growled as Klaus' hand was around my wrist pulling me into him.

"Ah ah ah Love" He gently said while closing the door with his foot and dragging me towards Rebekah.

"Now, my Dear Rebekah. Why should I believe you?" his voice was low as he kept his eyes on me not her.

"I am your sister!" She shouted

"Yes, that you are love. However it seems I cannot tell what team you're on these days. You seem just as love sick for the "old" me as this one here." He said gently stroking my face. I flinched at his touch and looked down to the ground.

"If you think I care about your stupid pet I don't!" She snarled

"Such a pretty pet though, wouldn't you say?" He said taking my chin and forcing me to look at him.

"Now, Caroline" He said letting my name roll off his tongue like I truly was a treat. "Is what she is saying the truth? Are we BOUND together?" His eyes widened as he started his compulsion.

OK, so completely evil Klaus was an idiot. I mean seriously I am on vervain, but ok as he wishes. I put on my best actress face and made my face look blank as I looked into his eyes like I was in a trance. "Yes, what she says is true." I said not taking my eyes off him.

It took him a minute to consider my answer before replying. "Caroline, you will not leave my side. No matter what, you will stick by me. You will be loyal and…" a smirk crept up on his face "loving towards me."

"Yes, Klaus" I said in my trance like state.

"Good" he said as he straightened himself up and clapped his hands together. "I have some business to attend to. I will be back and in the meantime Rebekah.." His eyes went dark as he looked at her. "You watch over my pet."

Didn't he just use compulsion on me to never leave his side and now he was leaving. I quickly moved to Klaus' side as he went to walk out the door and looked up at him dreamily. He looked down at me in surprise like he had never seen this before. He smiled and said "You stay here with Rebekah; you don't have to be by my SIDE for this."

With that he shut the door leaving me and Rebekah standing there reeling at what to do next.

I let out a puff of air I didn't know I was holding. Rebekah came to my side and looked at me before saying "I am sorry" I quickly looked at her in shock. "You're sorry?" I scoffed

"That you have to see him, like this" She said looking at the door Klaus had left through.

"We will get your brother back." I said with determination. "Now all we need is a plan."

We sat and worked up Operation Klaus. We first needed him to keep believing I was bound to him and second we needed to find the witch to undo the spell. Not too hard right?

"Damon" I said with realization

"Excuse me?" She asked

"Damon called on the witch. The night I saved Klaus, that was the same witch. She was working with Damon." I couldn't believe I didn't think of it sooner.

"So we need Damon." She said rolling her eyes

"He won't help us though. Not even if I begged Elena, he would rather Klaus die and doesn't care who goes down with him." I said looking down at my hands

"Who said he would have a choice?" She said with a chuckle

I looked at her getting exactly what the plan was. If Damon wouldn't help us by choice, he would be forced to help us. There was no turning back once this ball was rolling and for me that was fine. I made my choice and I would be by Klaus' side.

I looked up at Rebekah and said "Thank You" She looked at me in surprise while I continued. "You lied to save me and you've been there and I…" She held up her hand and said "It was for Nik." She said her lips in a thin line.

The truth was I didn't believe her. There was something about our times together we truly felt like sisters. I know she felt it and it was nice, it was nice to have each other's back. I nodded at her understanding what she said.

It was night before Klaus had returned. We had all of our ducks in a row and our plan would un fold in the morning. Now all I had to do was act like he had me under compulsion and everything would work out. I was sitting on the couch when he walked in. He didn't look at me just walked over and put out his hand and said "Come with me" I shot up off the couch taking his hand and following him up the stairs to his room.

Oh no, he was going to. Oh no, he's going to want. I stopped in the door way and looked up at him. "I'd like my own room" I shouted a little too loudly. He smiled and tugged me the rest of the way into his room. "I told you, you are to be by my side..always." He said letting go of my hand and playing with the hem at the bottom of my shirt.

No,No,No I would not go to bed with this Klaus. Klaus seemed to notice the distress in my face and took alarm. "Are you feeling well?" he asked his eyes going darker. I could feel my face heating up. He knows, he knows the compulsion didn't work. I grabbed a hold of the dresser behind me leaning against it.

I was about to ruin everything. He thinks he compelled me to be loving towards him and here I am backing away from him. This Klaus won't think one second about not killing me.

I lunged forward throwing my arms around his neck and forcing my lips upon his. I trailed my fingers through his hair pulling it gently while I forced his head to turn so I could better enter his mouth. I trailed my hands down to his shirt and ripped it off with such force it fell in taters to the floor. Klaus scooped up my legs and backed me onto his bed while caressing the sides of my legs. I grabbed him by the shoulders shoving him onto the bed and straddling him. "The things I am going to do to bring you back to me" I thought before crashing my lips down to his.


	17. Chapter 17

Putting on my discarded clothes I headed downstairs after not seeing Klaus in his room. There was a part of me that was glad I was still alive this morning and another part that wished I did not have to see Klaus like this. What kept me holding on was who Klaus really was and how he had treated me. The man who fancied me and treated me like a lady. The man who encouraged me to live and to take everything out of life I wanted. The man who truly wanted to know about me and the man who gave his humanity so that I could live. That was the man I was fighting for and…. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gasped at the sight.

Elena was strapped to a chair and her blood was being taken. She looked up at me with worried eyes and then looked off to the couch. I followed her eyes to see Klaus leisurely relaxing with a drink in his hand.

I straightened up and kept repeating in my head "Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty" I walked over to where Klaus was and leaned down and kissed his cheek. He looked up at me with his trademark smirk and said "Good Morning Love"

"What, what's going on?" Elena weakly asked

Klaus ignored her and set down his drink and pulled me onto his lap. He gently kissed the nape of my neck and then leaned back and stared at me.

"Will you two get a room!"

I turned quickly to see Rebekah step into the room with a scowl on her face.

Klaus ignored her as well and kept his eyes locked with mine. What was he waiting for? Was I supposed to dance like a monkey? Be a court jester? Make love to him on the couch? What would a compelled person do? "LOYALTY" I thought again.

I slipped off Klaus' lap and made my way over to Elena. I grabbed onto the chair and leaned down so that we were face to face. She flinched at my sudden movement and I smirked.

"Caroline are you compelled?" She asked frightened

I looked over at Klaus who raised his glass to me. I smiled at him before turning to Elena and saying "Why yes, I am. He's quite the catch wouldn't you think?"

"Caroline!" She screeched "He's a murderer!"

"He is?!" I gasped acting as if I was shocked

Elena frowned and looked down at her feet. I grabbed ahold of her chin and brought it up so that her eyes met mine.

"We are ALL murderers Elena. In fact your boyfriends are the worst of them all."

She kept her eyes on me not saying a word.

"I am sure it was Damon who killed your mother? Who also killed Jeremy, Alaric, Abby and Lexi among others. He also threatened to kill me and tried to kill Bonnie. That lists all your family and friends right? Don't even get me started on what Damon did to ME!" I hissed

Elena pulled her chin from my hand and looked back down to the ground.

"Speaking of Damon" Rebekah said loudly "He will be here any minute to rescue his damsel."

"What?" I shot my head up to look at her.

"My dear you are about to have your first lesson in Aggressive Negotiations" Klaus said a smirk riding up on his face.

"I told Klaus about the witch and that Damon knew where she was." Rebekah answered flatly

"You what?" I asked the worry in my voice evident

If Klaus was involved there is no way he would allow the witch to give his humanity back. This Klaus took pride in the way he was. So the only reason Klaus would get involved is if… realization washed over me. He was going to break the not there bond. That way he can kill me when he gets tired of me.

I looked Rebekah in the eyes and we spoke without words. She understood why I was so distressed. I understood that I had to stick with the plan and stay on course. I shook myself of the shock and said "He's here"

Damon opened the door leisurely like he had been here thousands of times. His eyes went straight to Elena and his eyes went dark. Before he could even move towards her though Rebekah had his neck snapped and was dragging him across the floor.

"That was easy" She said joyous

"Almost too easy" I answered looking around the room as if we were about to be attacked.

"Love is a weakness. It makes killing people easy" Klaus said snapping me out of my thoughts

Klaus had said that before to me. He said I was his weakness. I shivered at the thought that the same thing came out of their mouths.

Damon was hanging from the rafters. The vervain had been drained out and he looked defeated. I tried to suppress the smile that was forming on my face. I shouldn't enjoy this at all. There was a part of me though, even if it was small that wanted revenge for what Damon had done to me and for what Damon had tried to do to Klaus. That feeling started to overwhelm me and I didn't feel guilty I felt gratified.

I slowly snaked up to Damon making Klaus and Rebekah turn to acknowledge me. I pulled the knife from Rebekah's hand and looked at Klaus who had his eye brow raised at me questionably. I didn't take my eyes off him as I pierced the knife into Damon's chest making him flinch and yell.

"Aggressive Negotiations" I told him

He smiled approvingly.

"I trust you girls can take it from here. I need to make sure my doppelganger gets home safely" He said with a snicker

I watched him swagger out of the room leaving Rebekah and I with Damon.

I turned to Rebekah who was compelling information out of Damon. He was telling her everything she needed to know about the witch and how to find her. She turned to me when she was done and said "That's all we need"

"That's all YOU need" I said bringing myself closer to Damon and starting the compulsion.

"You will never try to hurt me or anyone I care about ever again. You will treat me as an equal and with respect. You will quiver anytime you see an Original however you will never hurt a single hair on their head."

I turned from him with a smile on my face. I felt a release I had never felt before. I felt strong and in control. I liked it, no I loved it.


	18. Chapter 18

"Rebekah" I whispered

She turned towards me as we walked out onto the porch waiting for Klaus to pull the car around.

"If he goes with us then.."

"Look, there's no way Nik will let us go alone."

I nodded. She was right, he would want to take care of this and not have anyone screw it up.

"So what is the plan then?" I asked watching as Klaus pulled up in a black Ferrari.

"What do you Americans say, wing it?" She asked while not taking her eyes off the car.

I let out an aggravated sigh. How can you wing something like this?

Klaus stepped out of the car opening the passenger door as we walked up to the car.

"Um, there are only two seats" I quickly pointed out

Klaus passed Rebekah the keys and then grabbed ahold of my waist pulling me into the passenger seat an onto his lap. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

He raised his eye brows and said "Don't worry love, you will enjoy the ride"

I scoffed while leaning my back against his chest allowing him to close the door. This would be a long ride alright.

The drive took 30 minutes and to say that I was beyond flustered would be an understatement. As soon as the car was in park I was off his lap and out of the car. I could hear Klaus snickering behind me.

"Damon said there's a cave 2 miles in" Rebekah said starting off on one of the paths

I wish she would have made eye contact with me. I wanted to know more then to just wing it. What did she have in mind and what was her plan? Had Klaus told her anything? These were all questions I needed answered because right now I was going somewhere that I would not have the upper hand, Klaus would and with this Klaus that was a very dangerous thing.

The cave was hidden and something about it made me shiver. I looked around having the feeling I had been here before. Klaus was the first one to step in the cave not looking back to see if we were following.

"Rebekah, something isn't right" I spoke low so only she could hear me

She gave me a quick look and then let out a forced laugh. "You mean us following my evil brother into a cave to find a witch who could provoke him to kill not only you but me?"

I looked forward squinting trying to search for Klaus as I said "Something like that"

We reached the opening and Klaus was standing in the middle of the cave. I looked around noticing just where we were. This was the same spot the witch took Klaus' humanity, the same spot I was tortured. I flinched just thinking about it.

"If you came for revenge, I am sorry but you have wasted your time"

I turned to see the red haired witch walking up to Klaus with a big smile on her face.

"I didn't come for revenge witch" Klaus spit

The witch giggled and said "Of course, I forgot how much you ENJOYED the dark side."

"I came to make a deal" He growled

"Oh?" She smiled sweetly up at him

"You un bind us" He gestured to himself then to me. "and I will give you anything you wish."

The witch looked taken aback as she glared over in my direction. A small smile creeping up on her face. I quickly pleaded with her with my eyes shaking my head no. She smiled even wider at this.

"Un bind you?" She questioned him

"Yes, you bound us together and I want it undone." He sneered

She kept her eyes on me while asking "I would have thought you would want your humanity back."

"No" he growled

"Well then it seems you are the one who has truly wasted his time." She said looking up at him batting her lashes

"Now why would that be?" He snarled

She took a step back and said "Because I never bound you two together. So it would seem you have some traitors in your midst."

She put her hand over her mouth to cover her giggling as she looked between Rebekah and I. However that would be her last laugh as Klaus quickly be headed her where she stood and turned his eyes on us.

"Nik, I am sorry. You don't understand." Rebekah said pleading

Klaus grabbed me by the arm as he grabbed a stick off the ground and shoved it into my stomach twisting it in till it came out the other side. I winced and fell to the ground grasping at the stick protruding out of my stomach. He was quicker as he grabbed a hold of it pulling it out and then shoving it into my leg. I let out a yelp before begging him to stop. Tears were streaming down my face, half from pain and half at the knowledge of who my attacker was.

I looked up to catch Rebekah's eye and just as Klaus went to turn to look at her she snapped his neck.

"That's the last time I save you" She snarled before leaning down in front of me and pulling the stick out of my leg.

"I am sorry" she said looking into my eyes and then shoving the stick into my shoulder and then pulling it out as I screamed.

"I am sorry" She said again shoving it into my other shoulder and pulling it out again.

I looked down at my body that was gushing blood and I was fading. I felt so tired, I wasn't strong anymore I was weak.

"You were right Caroline, you have become like a sister to me and that is why I am doing this. I am taking your free will because I know what you deserve and I know Nik would agree with me."

I foggily looked up at her while I recognized just what she was about to do. I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head with the last bit of strength I had.

"Caroline?" she asked softly holding onto my chin.

I kept shaking my head till I was too tired to fight. I didn't even have the energy to hold my eyes closed so when I opened them I knew what awaited me. Rebekah's eyes widened and she started the compulsion.

"You will not remember these last few days. Your last memory will be of you, Klaus and the witch in the cave however she didn't take his humanity Caroline she killed him. Klaus is dead."

A tear ran down my face

"You are going to graduate this week and you are going to go and take everything you want from life. This town is too small for you and your big dreams. Maybe in a year you will go and be a fashion designer in Paris or an editor in New York. Your possibilities are endless."

My eyes closed as it all went dark.


	19. Chapter 19

-1 Year Later-

"_I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way_"

I lifted my glass up in the air and Bonnie and I danced around the dance floor singing loudly.

"_I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way_"

We laughed as we twirled around knocking into other people who were dancing.

"_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin'"_

We threw our drinks up in the air and screamed the lyrics

"_Where you think you're going, baby?"_

We went into a fit of laughter as we finished

"_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?"_

We kept laughing as we fell into the nearby booth. Bonnie set her drink down while laughing out "I really am going to miss you Care."

I laughed "You can come to Paris anytime to visit."

"After five years of saving up I will do just that." She giggled

"Well I will have to make it a point to visit then." I said with a smile

Bonnie's face dropped and she looked down at her glass touching her fingers along the top of the glass.

"Don't be sad Bonnie, this is our last night out for a long time." I said with a pout

She looked up at me and gave me a forced smile before saying "Do you think things happen for a reason?"

My face scrunched up in confusion. What do you mean?" I asked wondering where this was going.

"I mean, well…"

"Spit it out Bonnie" I laughed

"Everything that happen last year leading us up to now. I mean, if none of it had happen, you wouldn't be leaving right?"

Her words brought me back to Klaus. She didn't have to say his name; I knew exactly what she meant. If Klaus hadn't encouraged me about living my dreams and if he hadn't died. Where would I be now? I'd like to think I would be in the same place, except for the fact that Klaus would be by my side.

My face fell as I looked up at her. "I believe they do Bonnie and even though we may not understand why things happen, it always leads us to where we need to be."

"I am sorry Care, I didn't mean to make you sad. I just…"

I lifted my hand and said "Stop. I am fine and this is supposed to be you sending me off into the unknown. Let's have a good time" This time it was me who forced the smile.

"Last call for passengers boarding the non-stop flight to Heathrow Airport"

I smiled up at my mom while throwing my carry on over my shoulder. "Please don't cry mom." I asked her gently while pulling her in for one last hug.

"This is just so hard. My little girl is all grown up."

She started crying hysterically and I suddenly felt the uncomfortable as I looked around at all the on lookers.

"Mom, people are watching."

"I am sorry sweet heart it's just…."

I squeezed her tighter before letting go and wiped the tears from her face.

"You're going to be the best Fashion designer on the planet." My mom said proud

"Mom, I'll only be an assistant." I said letting out a small laugh.

"Soon enough you will be running the show." She said with certainty in her voice

I shook my head and gave her one more quick hug before I turned to leave. "I love you mom"

"I love you too Sweet Heart" she called out as I went to give my ticket to the person boarding us.

I shoved my bag in the overhead bin grabbing my headphones. I had planned on listening to "How to speak French" during the plane ride.

I quickly moved to take my seat by the window and got myself situated. Headphones and seat belt in place. I turned up my head set and listened.

'Bonjour' is Hello

"Bonjour" I said out loud

'Puis-je avoir un peu de fromage' is Can I have some cheese

"Puis-je avoir un peu de fromage"

"Seriously?" I added "How about, Can I have a glass of wine?"

"Puis-je avoir un verre de vin"

I looked to my right, taking one of the ear plugs out. I looked up at a gorgeous dark haired man with piercing green eyes that came and sat right next to me.

"Puis-je avoir un verre de vin" He said again

"What?" I asked confused

He laughed and then answered "Can I have a glass of wine?"

I felt my cheeks heat up as I laughed. "oh, Thank You" I said "Or is that Gracias?"

He laughed "No Gracias is Spanish you want Merci"

"Ahhh Merci" I said softly

"Maximus" He said holding out his hand

"Caroline" I said putting my hand in his and watching him draw it up to his lips for a kiss.

"Pleasure" He said

I nodded taking my hand out of his and softly putting the ear plug I had taken out back in and looking out the window as the plane started moving down the run way.

I thought about Maximus next to me for a second and how Klaus had ruined me for any other man. It had been a year and I have not dated, nor did I want too. Anyone but Klaus would be settling and I knew that with all my heart. I knew that Klaus would be the last man I loved. I let the tears fall down my cheeks as I put my face closer to the window looking at the horizon.

"Good bye small town life" I said with a smile


	20. Chapter 20

I took one last look in the mirror as I flattened out my dress. It was a long black silk gown with slits up both sides that reached mid-thigh. Sexy but classy I thought as I gave my hair a shake letting my curls fall around my shoulders. Tonight was when I would meet the fashion designer I would be working for at one of her high class parties. The who's who of Paris would be there and I was excited to take this next step.

I stepped out of the limo nodding to the driver "Merci" I said softly as he bowed. I looked up at the tall building. No scratch that I looked up at the tall castle because that is what this looked like. There were candles in every window and the music was drifting out so that it could be heard from outside. I straightened my shoulders and walked inside.

"Madam" A young girl yelled

I turned to look down at the little red headed girl who seemed frantic.

"Veronique, asked me to take you right to her as soon as you arrived"

I nodded and said "lead the way"

The room was crowded and everyone looked like they were either a model or a celebrity. The dresses the tux's were incredible and I couldn't believe what I was walking into. This was high class fashion all right and I was now in the center of it. I smiled inwardly, I was proud of myself.

"Miss Forbes" I heard a woman call out

I looked up towards her and stilled looking at her in shock. "Vero?" I questioned tilting my head to the side.

She laughed and waved for me to come closer. "You remember me" She said with a sweet smile.

"Are you my….boss?" I questioned confused

"Yes, yes I am" She said turning me towards another couple who she had been talking too.

"This is my new assistant, Miss Forbes" She announced as they either bowed or curtsied

She then turned to me a blush creeping up on her face. "This isn't going to be awkward for you, is it?" She asked

This time it was I who blushed at the thought of the last time I had seen her. "No, No" I said shaking my head "I will be truly professional at all times."

She smiled at that and fanned her left hand fingers in front of me. "Well, not all the time I hope?"

I looked down and saw she had a huge diamond on her ring finger. I snapped my head up and asked "Are you?"

"Yes, Elijah asked me a few months ago. I have never been happier."

I gave her a warm smile. Elijah was a great man although I couldn't get over the tinge of jealousy I felt that she was being able to be so happy with her man.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned

I felt flushed and I needed air. "Yes, I just need some air. Excuse me." I said turning to head out onto the balcony.

I held onto the ledge and looked out at the skyline. It was so beautiful, it was genuine beauty. I let the tears fall down my face as I stood there thinking of what could have been. I knew that life wasn't a fairy tale and all the stories I read as a child were not true. In real life Beauty did not end up with her Beast and he was never going to be her Prince. It was not supposed to be like this though; it wasn't supposed to end this way.

"Miss"

I turned to look at what looked to be a drink server.

"No, Thank You" I answered waving him away

He smiled and said "No, Miss. I was asked to give this to you"

He handed me a medium sized rectangular black velvet box with a while ribbon tied in the middle of it. I quickly seized it from his hand and pulled the ribbon off the box letting it fall to the ground. I slowly opened the lid of the box and gasped.

I took my finger and gently caressed the bracelet. The bracelet that Klaus had given me for my Birthday. My head shot up as I looked at the man leaving.

"Wait" I yelled

He turned and looked at me waiting for me to say more. "Who gave this to you?" I questioned waving the box around at him.

"The gentlemen outside Miss." He said with a bow

I quickly started to move through the sea of people. My heart would have been out of my chest if it still was beating. I went out the front entrance to see a man in a dark grey suite standing with his back toward me looking at the large fountain that was in front of the castle. Something caught in my throat as I yelled "Klaus!"

Tears were streaming down my face as I ran up to the man grabbing him by the arm to turn him towards me.

"Pardon?" The man asked looking down at me questionably

I let go of his arm and said "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

He bowed and then walked away. I looked up at the fountain grasping onto the box. I could feel the velvet of it tickling the inside of my hand. I closed my eyes to stop any more tears from falling. Why did I keep doing this to myself? How many times would I dream of him and he would not truly be here?

"I told you I would take you anywhere you wanted Love." I heard a low voice say behind me

My whole body stilled at the accent. I was too afraid to turn around because if this was a dream I didn't want him to leave.

I felt hands gently lay on my shoulders as I was spun around. I opened my eyes slowly and looked into his eyes. I blinked a few times just taking him in, afraid that he would disappear again.

"Are you angry with me Love?" He asked so sweetly

I lifted my hand up to his face and traced it with my fingers as the tears started to fall down my face again.

"No, I just don't want to wake up from this dream" I said trying to hold back from starting to cry hysterically

He leaned down and kissed each side of my face where the tears were. Then he gently captured my lips with his softly at first and then hungrily. I twirled my hands around his neck and whispered on his lips "I want you to be here, I love you so much, I want you to be here with me."

He pulled back just enough to look into my eyes. "Caroline, Sweet heart. It's me, I am here." He said taking my hand and placing it on his face so I could feel him for myself.

"I love you Caroline and I made you a promise. Do you remember love?"

I nodded my head remembering our last conversation when I left his house. He promised me that he would always want me.

"But, You Died?" I questioned

"No, Rebekah compelled you that I died." He answered looking away from what he knew would become my wrath

"She what?!" I shouted.

I backed away tripping in a crevice on the ground as Klaus reached out to stop my fall but we both ended up tumbling into the fountain. I on top of him and his hands around my waist.

I looked down at him and he was completely soaked. He half lifted himself up from the water and pulled me into him as we started laughing. It didn't matter what happen in the past. I was not going to be angry because I looked down to see the man I love smiling up at me. He was alive and we were in love and I believed from that moment on that happily ever after did exist.


	21. epilogue

-Knocking-

"Come in" I said softly while clasping my red velvet cape on and pulling the hood onto my head. I twirled around once in the mirror looking at my costume. I had to admit I made a wicked Red Riding Hood.

"Nik said you wanted to speak to me."

I turned to see Rebekah standing in the door way wearing a Mystiq Falls cheer leading outfit. I lifted my eye brows as I tilted my head to the side.

"Didn't he tell you this was a costume party?" I asked a bit confused

She smiled and said "Yes and I am going as the world's oldest cheer leader."

I laughed at her try at a joke. Although I was a bit confused at why she was trying to be nice.

"Well the cheer outfit is very popular at costume parties" I said looking down at my hands wondering where to start.

"I don't know why this is so awkward for me." She said walking the rest of the way through the door and sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Huh?" I asked looking up at her

"This" she said gesturing between me and her. "You don't remember but we went through a lot together."

I went and sat down next to her pulling my cape up a bit so I could pull my legs up under me.

"Klaus says he doesn't remember anything from the same point that I don't remember. So to us, it is like nothing in between happen. Except in my case I lived a year thinking he was dead." I said the last part in an almost whisper. I hated remembering what it felt like to lose him.

"I am so sorry" Rebekah started as tears started streaming down her face.

I looked at her in shock not believing just who was sitting here crying in front of me. I mean Rebekah had her nice moments but she's always been a witch to me.

"I know it was selfish to take your memories. I just did what I thought I had too. I did what I thought Nik wanted me to do." She said wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"I am going to give them back to you though, you are going to remember." She said looking up at me and giving me a small smile.

I scooted off the bed and backed away from her and said "I don't want to remember. If Klaus doesn't remember I don't want to either."

"What?" She asked

"I just….He said he doesn't remember what he did during the time he had no humanity and so I don't want to remember either. This is our fresh start, for the both of us." I said straightening myself up, assured I was making the right choice.

"We became like sisters you know?" She said softly as she looked up at me. "We actually got along really well. Who would have thought?"

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and a few seconds later she did the same.

"I know I was horrible to you Caroline but I want to be close again, I need to be."

I leaned back and smiled nodding at her words. "Well, I guess us being the oldest cheer leaders on the planet TOGETHER wouldn't be such a bad thing."

She laughed before asking "Now why is it you wanted to talk to me?"

"Well, you actually just answered part of it but I don't know what brought Klaus back."

"Does it matter?" She asked questionably

"NO!" I quickly answered "However, I am curious as to who helped him? Who helped us?"

"The condensed version? Everyone. Our mother came back and we had learned we were all bound together. So if one of us died, all of us died. Your friend's knew this and killed Finn. However killing Finn killed everyone he had ever sired."

"What?!" I gasped

"Yes, whatever Original you are sired from if they die, you die. So your friends after learning they were sired to Klaus band together to keep themselves safe."

"Why are you all still alive though if you were bound together?" I asked

"Klaus threatened your witch friend to un bind us all. So when they killed Finn it was just Finn and who he sired."

I rubbed my head with my fingers. This was a lot to take in and a lot to think about.

"So the witches made a deal with your witchy friend that if she promised to keep the balance that they would all work through her to give Klaus his humanity back. She kept saying she would bring him back to you no matter the cost."

I wiped the tears from my face thinking of what Bonnie had done for me and for Klaus. She was a true friend and so selfless.

"Bonnie is a great friend." I said fiddling with the edge of my cape.

"Yes, Kol thinks so too." She giggled out

"What?" I asked holding back a laugh

"Knock, Knock Love"

I looked up to see Klaus leaning against the door frame in a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey Henley shirt.

"And what are you?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest

He pushed off the door frame and came closer to me so that he could whisper in my ear. "I am the Big Bad Wolf" He answered sending chills down my spine.

"See you two down stairs" Rebekah said while leaving making gagging noises on her way out.

Klaus turned me towards him and pulled me into him trailing his hand along the velvet of my cape. His eyes widened and started to turn dark as I said "My what big eyes you have."

"Better to see you with Love." He said caressing my face with his free hand.

I gently trailed my tongue along his ear lobe and whispered "My what big ears you have"

"Better to hear you my Love" He said gently placing his lips to my neck as I let it fall to the side.

His fangs slowly drew out and he gently placed them on my neck as he dragged them along my skin so lightly it made my whole body flush with excitement.

"My what big teeth you have" I whispered into his ear

He gently hiked my legs onto his hips and walked me over to the bed laying me down slowly he said "Better to eat you with my Love"


End file.
